


Bad Words Children Shouldn't Say

by dQw4w9WgXcQ



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Social Commentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dQw4w9WgXcQ/pseuds/dQw4w9WgXcQ
Summary: A thing that I wrote sometime in 2017 late in the evening when I was feeling extra frustrated over how irresponsible elder siblings, teachers, parents, and media creators are shaping the attitudes of young children and allowing -sometimes encouraging- them to be childishly cruel and just URGH. Sarcasm can be quite cathartic.





	Bad Words Children Shouldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> A thing that I wrote sometime in 2017 late in the evening when I was feeling extra frustrated over how irresponsible elder siblings, teachers, parents, and media creators are shaping the attitudes of young children and allowing -sometimes encouraging- them to be childishly cruel and just URGH. Sarcasm can be quite cathartic.

Two F-words.

One, spat in the faces of dying men,  
they who were kicked out  
of hospitals  
and homes  
Left for the cold  
sidewalks in cities  
where viruses brought hellfire. 

The other, the unthinkably,  
unbelieavbly,  
unbearably horrifying word children shouldn't say,  
refers to copulation.

Two S-words.

One, hissed at women  
who made one enemy too many  
who were too confident  
who were too bold  
Those who didn't realise  
fashion had a good and bad taste.

The other, the irrevocably,  
intolerably,  
irredeemably revolting word children shouldn't say,  
refers to faeces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
